


Fly Me to the Sky

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [92]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Keith is so done with his dad, Shiro is funny, Skydiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith wants to go skydiving since he's nearly 18. However, the only problem is trying to figure out what his dad's response will be when Keith's asks him.





	Fly Me to the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "So I just finished reading one of your single dad shiro au pieces and thought of a prompt: Keith wanting to go skydiving (or he already made plans to do so). I'm curious as to how shiro will react to Keith bringing that up to him lol."

 “Okay.”

              “And if you’re going to say no – wait, what?”

              “I said okay.”

              “Okay?”

              “Yup. O and Kay. That’s what I said.”

              “Okay?”

              “Keith.” Shiro sighed, fighting back a smile on his lips. It was rather amusing to see the confused look on Keith’s face after Shiro had answered his question. Shiro wondered if this may have just broken his son. That might be bad; breaking your son is not always a good idea.

              “Alright, alright.” Keith raised his hands in the air. He took a deep breath, still frowning but look at his dad. For a while, he didn’t know if he had actually heard his dad correct, but after a few repeats, Keith could only ask “what” so many times. “I just want to be totally clear. You just told me, that it was okay for me to go  _skydiving._  You know, the thing where I jump out of planes and use a parachute to land?”

              “Yes, I am aware of what skydiving entails. After all, I jumped out of many planes during my days in the army.” Shiro laughed softly, leaning back against the counter. It was still early on a Sunday morning, and quiet throughout the neighborhood. Even Red was still asleep while Shiro and Keith talked.

              “But you wouldn’t even let me get a motorcycle for the  _longest_  time last year,” Keith stated. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his ears burn at the memory. That was very true. “How is this not even  _more_  dangerous than a motorcycle?”

              “Yes, well, you’re seventeen now, nearly eighteen,” Shiro said softly. “You’ve proven that you know when to be careful and I know it won’t be much longer before I can’t tell you what to do anymore.” Shiro didn’t bother to explain the last part of his response. “Besides, you’re kind of an adrenaline junky, with all that pent-up rage fueled in your small body.”

              “Hey!” Keith grumbled, swatting at his father’s hand when Shiro tried to ruffle his hair. “I am not that much smaller! Just you wait, by this time, next year I’ll be taller than you!” Keith said bitterly. Shiro chuckled softly before his throat tightened for a moment.

_This time next year, Keith won’t be here to show off._

              “Well, we will have to find out later than that, since you’ll be on base a year from now,” Shiro explained, causing Keith to suddenly frown in realization. For a tense moment the atmosphere was heavy and somber, at the realization that Keith would be heading to training in only nine months and a year from now, he would possibly be overseas in the military.

              Shiro had a rough time dealing with Keith after Keith had announced to follow in his father’s footsteps in joining the military at eighteen. Shiro’s heart had gone into overtime, as terrible flashbacks of his imprisonment and torture came back to the surface of his mind after over twenty years. He was ashamed to admit that he had avoided any and all conversation about Keith’s enlistment for _months._  But eventually, Shiro had to face reality and understand that this was happening. He’d eventually sat Keith down in order to understand if Keith was joining the army on  _his_  own terms and for him. Not to be like his dad. Not to follow in his dad’s footsteps. But because this was what Keith wanted.

              And it was.

              “Hey, no need to look so upset,” Shiro said gently, lifting Keith’s chin. “You’re going to do great things. I guess, I’m starting to realize you and I don’t have much more time before you’re off to training. So, why should I tell you no when this might be the only time in a long time that you can go?” Shiro shrugged, allowing Keith a small second to breathe again.    

              “Wait,” Keith said suddenly. “Does this mean that you’re –?”

              “Going with you? Hell yeah.” Shiro grinned brightly, making Keith wince at the happiness radiating from his father. “Besides, the only way I’m letting you jump from an airplane is on  _my_  rules.” Shiro clapped his hands excitedly, already heading off to call a place. Keith couldn’t help but smile at his father’s antics before a sudden realization overcame him. There was no way that his dad was going to be this easy about letting Keith do something like skydiving.

              There had to be a trick to this.

              Something that Shiro was going to demand.

x.V.x

              Keith was very good at resisting the urge to slam his face against the wall repeatedly. Brain damage didn’t sound like the best way out of this situation, no matter how bad it was. He debated whether there was enough time to sneak out the back door, steal his dad’s car and drive back home and never speak of this moment ever again.

              That moment being Shiro arguing with one of the skydiving instructors.

              Keith was pleasantly surprised when his dad had driven them to a legitimate skydiving place, with planes and instructors, rather than an  _indoor_  skydiving place. Which meant that his dad was serious about the fact that he was allowing Keith to do this. However, that shock was slowly turning to horror when after they had both changed that Shiro had claimed that Keith would be jumping  _with_  him. Normally, new jumpers jumped with an instructor, in case anything happened.

              Keith knew that his dad wasn’t a new jumper, and was probably more trained for what to do in an emergency situation than some of these instructors, but he also understood the laws and policies of these places. Keith wanted to go skydiving and he was even willing to let a stranger be connected to him for the entirety of the time, but apparently, his dad had other ideas.

              “Sir, I’m sorry. But it’s contractual obligations and policy that those who have never jumped before have to jump with an instructor for safety reasons.” The instructor pleaded yet again. It was the same argument over and over for the last half an hour.

              “And all I’m saying is you’ve seen my paperwork and I practically know the owner here, so he knows that I am just as qualified as an instructor,” Shiro argued back tightly. “Which should validate that  _my_  son should be allowed to jump with me.”

               _This was what dad meant by “my rules.”_  Keith almost hid his red face to save himself from embarrassment. Though, the damage was already done.

              “Sir. I know you’re more trained than most in jumping, but I cannot just bend the rules and go against our policies.” The instructor tried once more. Keith wanted to have hope for the man, but if there was one thing that Keith knew, it was that Shiroganes were  _stubborn._  Especially Takashi Shirogane.

              “It’s not bending any rules. I’m practically an instructor, aren’t I?” Shiro asked, making Keith’s eye twitch.

              “Um, no. Sir, you have to take the test and go through our training techniques to be an instructor.” The instructor said meekly.

              “Well, then give me the test right here. And we can start training today. I’ll be a newbie but I’d technically be an instructor, so that means my son can jump with me.”

              Keith’s jaw dropped open. _Was he being serious or was this some kind of sick joke to make me change my mind._

              “Um, no. Sir, that’s not how it works.”

              “Why not?”

              “…It just doesn’t.”

              “Then I’ll jump with you, with Keith,” Shiro said and the instructors face paled. His eyes quickly ran over Shiro’s toned body, before looking down at his own twig-like body before swallowing thickly. Then he looked over at Keith and his face paled even more.

              “Whoa, dad! Seriously?” Keith groaned, facepalming.

              “Of course son. Safety is most important to me, especially when it is your safety we are talking about.” Shiro nodded firmly. “I would feel much safer if you were with me, rather than a stranger. No offense.” Shiro nodded towards the instructor and Keith sighed heavily.

              “Dad, no. You’ll literally be jumping with me. Isn’t that enough?” Keith practically moaned.

              “Keith, you have no idea what’s involved in this situation. I just think that I have the best reflexes should anything happen.” Shiro shrugged without a hint of regret. Keith wished that he could just melt into the wall behind him.

              “Sir, our staff is trained with the utmost, um, best training. Um, our reflexes are tremendous. We haven’t ever had a problem in thirty years.”

              “Well, that doesn’t mean you could have a problem at 31 years. Thirty-one is an unlucky number.”

              “Um, isn’t it 13?”

              “No. Thirty-one. Trust me.”

              “Dad!”

              “Look, you’re a great fella – Rick was it?” Shiro sighed and the instructor nodded meekly. “But we’re obviously getting nowhere with this. All I want is to jump with my son, who’s my only baby before he’s deployed across the seas with the military. We’ve only got a week left until he leaves.” Shiro suddenly said, eyes pitiful and lower lip jutted out slightly. His entire body suddenly sagged with defeat and instead of looking like the proud man that Takashi Shirogane was, an ex-special ops man who could kick down a brick house, looked like a drowned puppy.

              Keith’s eyes suddenly narrowed at the obvious lie.

               _That’s dirty Takashi Shirogane._

              The little lie seemed to do the trick, as he chewed on his bottom lip and his eyes got somber.

              “Oh.”

              “Yeah, I just, want to keep him safe myself, these last few days until I can’t keep him safe anymore,” Shiro added sadly, causing the instructor's eyes to become even sadder. Keith forced himself not to roll his eyes. _Wow, never would have thought dad would play this card._

              “I understand.” The instructor said quietly. He looked around the room a few times before sighing. “Let me talk to the owner and if you sign another waiver, then…I guess you can jump with your son.”

              “Thank you, Rick,” Shiro said quietly. He waited until the instructor had left the room entirely, before whipping off the sad look and glancing at Keith with a beaming smile.

              “There you go!” Shiro said happily, clapping his hands together and Keith did roll his eyes this time.

              “That was low, even for you.”

              “What?” Shiro mocked a look of heart and clutched at the left side of his chest. “I wouldn’t dare. It was practically true!” Shiro argued, earning a look of disappointment from Keith. “Though I may have exaggerated the timeframe of your employment but it’s alright!”

              “Weren’t you the one that taught me lying was bad?” Keith asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow. Shiro simply waved Keith off with a hand.

              “It’s true! Except when it comes to skydiving and you jumping with a stranger.” Shiro replied happily. “Besides, you can’t tell me that you won’t have more fun with me than if you were strapped to a stranger the  _whole_ time.”

              Well, when he put it that way…

              Keith did, in fact, have more fun with his dad. The most fun he had in a while, and best of all, it was an exciting memory that he would have with him during his deployment away from his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while guys. I'm sorry. Life just got busy and I got a new puppy! He takes up more of my time than I realized and I tend to not get anything done any more or have the time! But I still love this AU and there are still prompts for me to do, so I am going to try and get through some prompts today and tomorrow. Thanks for your patience and still connecting with this AU!


End file.
